


that kind of person

by crossbelladonna



Series: tale as old as time; [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, jealous fresh leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 #kyouhabaweek<br/>Touch // <b>Jealousy</b></p><p>Yahaba slams the guest book down, irritated. It startles Watari who looks at him, astonished.<br/>“What on earth—”<br/>“Since when did Kyoutani get so sociable?” Yahaba grumbles to himself.<br/>Watari blinks.<br/>“Ah…?” And then his confused expression slowly clears, a smile slowly growing on his face as he looks inside the gym and then to Yahaba who’s frowning at his fingernails, picking them.<br/>Watari laughs jeeringly.<br/>“<i>Ah.</i>”  He says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that kind of person

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

“Kyoutani-san, Kyoutani-san, can you do that again? I didn’t catch that—”

Yahaba can’t help but make a face. He’s been hearing that whine over and over since the morning of this school festival that’s slowly turning his mood sour.

The volleyball team is unsurprisingly stationed at the gym for today and they’ve set up a few booths inside but as lunch break approaches, many people have started to get the other team members to try and teach them a little simple spiking here and there and they seem to be quite okay with this what with it attracting more people to come.

Yahaba’s stationed at the entrance with Watari at the moment and has been hearing that same request over and over as though Kindaichi and Kunimi and anyone else in the team doesn’t exist whatsoever.

Perhaps he’s just being unnecessarily mean. He hasn’t talked to Kyoutani all morning after all.

“Stop bouncing your leg,” Watari scolds, smacking Yahaba’s leg softly. “Why are you so antsy?”

“What? No.” Yahaba says quickly, picking up the guest book and ruffling through the pages like he’ll find something important. Or something to ease this weird frustrated feeling maybe. Trying to distract himself from things. From what though?

“ _Kyoutani-san, could you—_ ”

Yahaba slams the guest book down, irritated. It startles Watari who looks at him, astonished.

“What on earth—”

“Since when did Kyoutani get so sociable?” Yahaba grumbles to himself.

Watari blinks.

“Ah…?” And then his confused expression slowly clears, a smile slowly growing on his face as he looks inside the gym and then to Yahaba who’s frowning at his fingernails, picking them.

Watari laughs jeeringly.

“ _Ah_.”  He says.

“What?” Yahaba demands. Watari continues chortling, waving a hand. Yahaba pokes his side and Watari jumps, still chuckling.

“ _What?_ ” Yahaba repeats indignantly.

Watari grins and pats the table.

“You know what? You can go ahead inside, I’ll man this. I’m trustworthy.”

“ _What are you trying to say,_ ”

The grin doesn’t disappear. “Nothing really, it’s the heat it’s getting to you. Perhaps Kyoutani needs your wise words after doing so much—”

Yahaba pokes Watari’s side again, cheeks on fire as Watari starts chortling again.

“ _Shinji_ you little—”

Watari raises his eyebrows, grinning.

“Yahaba-san?”

Yahaba’s about to make a retort to Watari’s teasing face and instead shuts up quickly to accommodate the new guest. Watari’s smile is too innocent for Yahaba’s peace of mind.

There are two new guests, both are girls sporting, surprisingly, the turquoise track jacket of the girl’s volleyball team.  They don’t look familiar to Yahaba however.

“Hi there,” Yahaba says nevertheless.

“First years?” Watari wants to know.

The girls smile and nod enthusiastically. One of them looks straight at Yahaba again and excitedly goes, “Is it true you’re teaching volleyball?” she asks.

Yahaba is dumbfounded for a second. How did this happen this wasn’t even included in their booths are they even paying for this—

“One of the girls said Kyoutani-san is teaching today,” The other girl says, looking very delighted about the information she’s relaying.

Both girls are waiting expectantly for Yahaba’s reply as he’s sure he’s merely gaping back at them, unsure what to say really.

They’re _giggling_ about this.

Watari sits up straighter and laughs loudly to catch their attention, saving the day.

“Oh, yeah, yeah! Kunimi and Kindaichi too. And our other members who are off booth-duty,” Watari explains at the same time pushing the guest book towards them to sign. “If you want to go see, you have to sign here, yep, thanks! There are stalls inside too, just for your convenience!”

Watari’s really good at this. Yahaba side eyes Watari’s grin as the girls does what they’re told before looking back to Yahaba again like he’s the star of this embarrassing show.

“Are you playing too, Captain?”

Yahaba blinks and is about to open his mouth to reply before Watari cuts in again.

“He will! Oh he will,” Watari assures loudly, beaming. “You’ll see him there in a while!”

This seems to be a satisfying answer because the girls then go past them and inside the gym. Yahaba watches them go and then turns to Watari sharply.

“Watari—” he starts as Watari bursts out laughing.

“Go!” Watari wheezes. “Go inside and talk to him before I kick you if you start grumbling again.”

Yahaba scowls at him, pout on his face growing.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that you’ve been wanting to talk to him all morning,” Watari snickers.

That does it. That does it, Yahaba stands up before Watari can wiggle his eyebrows at him again.

 

Yahaba hears the smack of a ball in a spike and then a few appreciative murmurs from the crowd as Yahaba steps inside the gym. There are a few people lingering by the booths but somehow a lot of people are concentrated by the center court, not really meant to be a booth in the first place.

Another ball is tossed, by their new setter reserve Yahaba assumes, and the audience follows it all as though they’ve never seen the volleyball team play and then Yahaba can make out Kyoutani’s bleached hair when he jumps for another spike.

Yahaba looks away, chewing on the inside of his cheek and walks over to one of the booths instead, leaning against the stand and observing the practice he can barely make out from where he is.

“Yahaba-san!” One of the first years assigned to the booth greets cheerily.

“Hey,” Yahaba says and then motions to the ongoing play. “They’re very preoccupied aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah, that’s been going on for a while!”

_I would know, I can hear them just fine—_

“Ahaha…yes they have,” Yahaba mumbles.

But then: “Aren’t you going to play with Kyoutani-san today?”

Filthy. The world is filthy and Yahaba tries to keep a straight face, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well yeah, maybe later…”

“Oh, it’s Yahaba-kun!”

Yahaba jumps. He looks back to the court, sheepish and spots a few girls waving at him. They’re familiar at least so he waves back.

“Are you going to play too?” One of them asks.

Yahaba sees Kindaichi and Kunimi slowly creeping out of the sidelines. Kunimi’s giving him encouraging looks, eyes glinting at the chance to escape. Oh geez.

“Yeah, sure okay.” Yahaba calls back, more to his teammates than anything as Kunimi makes a run for it much to Yahaba’s amusement.

Yahaba walks over, amidst excited chattering and though he’s prepared to see him, his heart still somehow jumps when he sees Kyoutani looking at him quizzically. His sleeves are rolled up as usual, sweat rolling down his sculpted arms. He’s panting slightly, catching his breath.

Yahaba clears his throat as he rolls the ball between his palms for a toss. He’s trying to think of something witty to say. Something funny. Instead, it comes out as a teasing remark.

“You sure you don’t want a break?” Oh great.

Kyoutani scoffs gamely however.

“As if.”

Of course. That makes Yahaba break into a grin and he’s brighter than he was as he tosses.

 

They play for twenty minutes, the crowd coming and going, now and again joining them in the game and Yahaba only takes a break when their new setter reserve returns after their booth assignment.

Kyoutani’s eyes follow him as Yahaba hands the ball to the first year and then with no tact whatsoever, he steps out of the game too, following Yahaba quietly outside the sidelines.

Yahaba blinks at him, raises his eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“I deserve a break don’t I?” Kyoutani says, smugly.

Yahaba bites back a smile and fails anyway.

“Ah, of course, of course.”

They watch the others continue with their little game, standing side by side though not really saying anything and just when Yahaba’s about to ask Kyoutani how he’s been holding up the entire morning, the girl Yahaba saw at the front desk earlier walks up to them, grinning.

“Will you be playing again later, Kyoutani-san?” she wants to know.

Yahaba doesn’t know who registers astonishment the most because Kyoutani just blanks out for a second, eyebrows raised and he blinks slowly.

“I—” Kyoutani begins, clearing his throat. “Uh…maybe.”

Yahaba fidgets as the girl chatters excitedly before walking off to one of the stalls.

 _What the heck_. Yahaba finds himself thinking. _Well he’s just growing his people skills this is a normal thing—but all of a sudden though?—oh my god shut up—but he wasn’t like that—_ Yahaba’s trying to stop his thoughts right there— _to me. That’s not fair._

“Stop that.” Kyoutani grumbles.

The scowl Yahaba doesn’t realize that’s showing on his face digs deeper and he eyes Kyoutani indignantly.

“Stop what?”

“That look on your face,” That wipes the scowl off completely. “You brought them in here after all.” The scowl is back.

“What? I did not!” Yahaba hisses quietly. Hell he wouldn’t choose to be stewing in jealousy the entire morning—

Kyoutani’s grumbled reply is almost a mumble and he’s looking away from Yahaba too.

“Yeah right. Bet you were busy attracting them in weren’t you? Since I haven’t seen you all morning at all and…”

Oh. Oh. _Hey._

Yahaba puts his hands on his hips.

“Hey, I was assigned outside!”

Kyoutani huffs, sounding annoyed.

“Yeah. And like I said you were…”

_Oh my god._

“No!” Yahaba gasps, tugging Kyoutani’s arm in disbelief. “It wasn’t like that!”

“…just like Oikawa, that kind of person…”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are.”

“Not true!”

“Well I wouldn’t be under the ‘significant other’ category if I didn’t know did I…”

“Okay,” Yahaba breathes. Kyoutani raises an eyebrow at him. “Okay.” Yahaba says again, rubbing his hands together.

Seconds later, heads turn as Kyoutani shouts several swearing complaints as Yahaba drags him by the back of his shirt on the way out of the gym.

“WHAT THE _FUCK,_ ” Kyoutani yells, trying not to trip as Yahaba pulls him along determinedly.

“Think of the children, Kyoutani-san.” Kunimi whispers to them as they pass by his stall.

“Yeah, Kyoutani, not so loud.” Yahaba has the nerve to add.

“Yahaba let me go you _ass_ —” Kyoutani yells again as they step outside.

Watari’s still at the front desk, flipping through the guest books and he looks visibly disturbed by Kyoutani’s yelling. Watari and Yahaba share a glance for a few seconds.

“Ah,” Watari says.

“Hey!” Kyoutani calls out.

“Taking a break,” Yahaba says simply.

And then Yahaba’s dragging Kyoutani away again.

“Yahaba! I swear to god if you don’t stop—”

Yahaba stops abruptly when they reach the back of the gym, Yahaba kicking aside the old cabinets lined up there and letting go of Kyoutani in the process. Kyoutani glares at him meanwhile, wondering if it’s okay for him to go now and what the hell he’s doing.

He wondered too soon because Yahaba turns back to him sharply, grabbing Kyoutani’s collar and pushing him hard against the wall so suddenly that Kyoutani’s air leaves him, adrenalin making several parts of his body feeling warm. Yahaba’s staring down at him intently still, pinning him there really, expression a little glazed.

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani huffs.

Yahaba steps closer, leans down so that their faces are just centimeters away—

“Not,” Yahaba whispers. “That kind of person.”

Kyoutani clicks his tongue and reaches out to Yahaba’s neck and pulls him down to him, Yahaba gasping softly into Kyoutani’s mouth, his hands wandering into Kyoutani’s hair and pulling, making Kyoutani look up even more to meet him.

Kyoutani’s hold on Yahaba almost slackens when Yahaba drags his teeth across Kyoutani’s lower lip, breaking away, both of them breathing heavily.

“Told ya,” Yahaba mumbles, chuckling gleefully.

Kyoutani leans his head back on the wall defeatedly.

“Yeah, got you.”

Yahaba looks proud of himself as he steps back, satisfied and grabs Kyoutani’s hand this time.

“Right!” Yahaba exclaims. “Okay, back to work! Long day ahead, still got hours to waste!” Yahaba rambles on as they walk off, saying things Kyoutani just filters out really.

He smirks instead, “Yes, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are the Sin uwu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
